godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Field test
After few days working in the Factory and testing. It finally ready for actual field use. On the Aegis Island God Arc: (I still can believe you made this...) Ken: (Me too, ahaha...) I walk along the hallway as I stare at my new weapon that I created, Switch Blade. What it does is, it can change form between Short Blade and Buster Blade. Even Licca is surprised by this Cutting back a day after Ken's blade broke Licca: How you doing? Ken: Almost done... tweaking. Alright, it's done Licca: Hmm! Looking good! I bring it to the Training Room God Arc: (Ken, what in the hell is this blade?) Ken: (It's my first creation, Switch Blade. That what I'm going to call it) God Arc: (What it does?) Ken: (It can change from Short Blade to Buster Blade and vice versa) God Arc: (Ohhh, fancy! Does it work?) Ken: (Well, that's why we're here!) After I give it a good swing in Short Blade form, I give a tutorial about how to change the blade form Ken: (You move these two blade aside and push the inner two blade out, got it?) God Arc: (Piece of cake~) Ken: (Alright, in 3... 2... 1... change) The two blade move aside smoothly but the two inner blade stucked God Arc: (Wahhhh! Did I break it?!) Ken: (This what testing for, finding a way to break it and then improve it) God Arc: (Ohh) Licca: mic sound Did something go wrong? Ken: Yeah, it seem that there some reinforcing required. I'm going to work it right now Licca: You should take a rest first... Ken: I guess you're right, I tired right now Near the Vending Machine at the Lab floor Licca: Are you sure that you don't want to join the weapon research facility? drink Iced Curry Ken: Yes, I'm already busy with normal job drink Orange juice Licca: That blade you're making, it seem can be useful in many situation Ken: Really? Licca: Yeah, you're a lonewolf most of the time drink Iced Curry Ken: You're right. There's sometime where I need to do a Crushing damage Licca: It's getting late, see you tomorrow drink the whole Iced Curry Ken: Yeah I drank the whole Orange juice Back in the present Ken: Alright, there're few Ogretails. Time to show what my newly created blade can do God Arc: (Yeah, let's go!) After the fighting Ken: Everything is good but I need to practice with the Buster Blade more... God Arc: (Ken! Watch out!) BOOMMM!! I jump out of the smoke with my left sleeve is burning Ken: Aghhh! putting out the fire Quadriga: RRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! open it's rocket pods Ken: Shit.... I put my left hand on the ground, summoning the spike to the Quadriga Quadriga: RAAHHH! fliched I jump back into the smoke, planning to ambush it Quadriga: RRRHHHHHH jump down I can hear it walking around Ken: (Hey, where is it?) God Arc: (On your left) I hold my God Arc stronger, charging up for Charge Crush The smoke started to dissipate Ken: Hey!! The Quadriga look at me I jump to it's head and release my Charge Crush Ken: RAAAAAHHHHHH!!! The Charge Crush attack almost cut it in half I saw the core. I use my God Arc to devour it Ken: sigh I need to ask Licca to make something to cover my left arm that can't be destroyed easily God Arc: (Why?) Ken: (Some people might grossed out by it) God Arc: (.........) Back at the Den Ken: Hey Licca, can you make something to cover this up? rise my left arm. ''Make sure it doesn't get destroyed easily Licca: Let me measure your arm first ''After a few minutes Licca: Alright, let's see what can I make. It may take a couple of days Ken: Take how long you have to make it Licca: If you say so I planning to head back to my room but I felt someone watching me. I turned around many times but no one behind me... Category:Blog posts